Skull Basher
Skull Basher was the title afforded to Kulta's highest-ranking lieutenant, one of the most accomplished of the Skull Raiders. Biography Early Life Thousands of years ago, Skull Basher was born into the Skull Raider warrior ranks, a tribal clan situated on the outskirts of the Region of Stone. For many years, the Skull Raiders were known to have pillaged and harassed the Okotan Islanders, raiding their settlements and burning their huts. While his true intentions during this period remain unclear, it can be assumed that Skull Basher ascended to a position of prominence within the tribe, eventually earning his title and becoming Kulta's principal lieutenant. Around this time, Skull Basher came to observe the duplicitous actions of Mask Maker Ekimu, remarking the industrial expansion of the crafter and its influence over the Okotan people. After ambushing a number of trade caravans, Skull Basher came to the realization that Ekimu was driving many of his own contemporary craftsmen to the edge of desperation. While few of the Skull Raiders cared for this discovery at face value, Kulta the Skull Grinder was known to have shared his lieutenant's concerns for the future of Okoto under the leadership of Ekimu. The renegade activities of the Skull Raiders, however, were eventually brought to an abrupt end by the contemporary Protectors of the era and the Mask Makers; Ekimu and Makuta, whose combined might drove the Skull Raiders deep underground. Shortly after this defeat, Makuta was known to have enlisted the services of the Skull Raiders, ultimately earning their allegiance and respect. Roughly one thousand years ago, however, Okoto was ravaged by a cataclysmic event when Ekimu used his Hammer of Power to knock the unstable Mask of Ultimate Power from Makuta's face, creating a powerful shockwave that leveled the Capital City and irrevocably tainted the island's ecosystem. Trapped underground by tectonic shifting, the Skull Raider ranks were decimated during this event, with all female members of the tribe succumbing to injuries sustained during the cataclysm or starvation over the following months. Mask of Creation Recovering from the devastation of his tribe, Skull Grinder enlisted the aid of Skull Basher. Traveling to the City of the Mask Makers, Kulta and his lieutenant where accompanied by a legion of reanimated Skull Creatures and an army of Skull Spiders. Under the instruction of Makuta, they set about occupying the city and retrieving the Mask of Creation, intent upon destroying it and debilitating Ekimu's elemental capabilities. However, the Skull Creatures were swiftly dispatched by a team of Toa, who managed to revive Ekimu and traverse through the city. Guarding the entrance to Ekimu's Forge, Skull Basher set about fending off the Toa whilst his ally started up the furnace and destroyed the Mask of Creation. First ambushing Tahu and Kopaka, Skull Basher sent both Toa crashing down a series of steps. He then used his Doom Spikes to knock off Onua's Golden Mask of Earth, thereby claiming the mask as his own. With the Toa of Earth weakened, Ekimu ordered the Toa to strike as one, ultimately overwhelming Skull Basher and knocking the Golden Mask of Earth from his face. Defeated, he lapsed into unconsciousness. Following the defeat of the Skull Grinder, both Kulta and Skull Basher were imprisoned in a dungeon beneath the City of the Mask Makers. With their masks removed and an ancient enchantment written overhead, both captives were left in a severely weakened state. Several days later, Makuta instructed a Skull Spider to infiltrate the dungeon and free both the Skull Raiders so as to further his ambitions. Disappointed with how easily his lieutenant had been dispatched by the Toa, however, Kulta chose to leave Skull Basher behind in the cell and escape. Following the escape of the Skull Grinder from the dungeon beneath the City of the Mask Makers, the Protectors personally took responsibility for the incarceration of Skull Basher, renovating the facility and employing a dedicated guard unit to patrol the prisoner. After several weeks of success, however, Skull Basher was known to have forced his escape under unclear circumstances, killing one of the guards and retrieving his Bull Skull Mask and Hook Axes. ''Endgame'' Following Ekimu's revival and the escape of the Skull Grinder from the dungeon beneath the City of the Mask Makers, the Protectors personally took responsibility for the incarceration of Skull Basher, renovating the facility and employing a dedicated guard unit to patrol the prisoner. After several weeks of success, however, Skull Basher was known to have forced his escape under unclear circumstances, killing one of the guards and retrieving his Bull Skull Mask and Hook Axes. With Nilkuu on patrol during this outbreak, the Protector of Stone sounded an alarm but was ultimately unable to keep the former Skull Raider contained within the compound. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Being a Skull Raider, Skull Basher did not have access to elemental capabilities or mask powers. However, he did possess substantial strength in comparison to his fellow Skull Creatures. Preferring to clinically engage his targets individually, Skull Basher had a keen tactical eye and considerable patience. Whilst wearing Onua's Golden Mask of Earth, Skull Basher was briefly imbued with elemental Earth capabilities, enabling him to manipulate and create most forms of mud, sediment, and soil, as well as a degree of tectonic resonance. Principally, Skull Basher was known to carry a pair of Hook Axes, which were specially designed to latch around Masks of Power and pry them from the faces of a target. Following the Battle of Ekimu's Forge, these weapons were confiscated. Additionally, Skull Basher was known to have a pair of Doom Spikes mounted onto each of his temples. Forms Appearances *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Endgame'' Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2 Category:Skull Creatures